Christmas Surprise
by Rana3000
Summary: After the unexpected loss of their unborn baby, Sam and Mercedes slowly pulled apart. On the verge of divorcing, they found their way back to each other on the most magical day of the year. Christmas.


_**A/N Hi everyone! This is Lana and I's second collaboration for a one shot. It doesn't really fall under one or two themes for Samcedes Christmas week, it's just what we thought would be heartwarming and sexy for our readers to read. Merry Christmas everyone! This is Rose for Rana**_

_A/N Hey everyone, this is your girl LadiJ (A-K-A Lana) And I am here again with my lovely writing partner Rose, and this is our contribution to Samcedes Christma Week. It's a heartwarming story, with a some smutty goodness. I hope you all enjoy it. Let us know what you think. If you haven't read our other collaboration Behind The Mask, check it out and let us know what you think. Merry Christmas!_

_Much Love_

Mercedes was packing her last few items in her suitcase, and she was headed off to yet another photo shoot, in yet another location, surrounded by more beautiful people, but she was not excited about it at all. She closed her suitcase and sat on her bed, picking up a picture that was on her nightstand. She looked at the smile she had on her face, and wondered where that smile went. This was a picture of her and Sam on their wedding day, and they were full of hope and optimism, but things had changed so quickly. She loved Sam, but there was a strain in their relationship, and she couldn't help but think it was her fault. She wanted to give Sam everything he wanted, but it was not happening for them, and she felt like such a failure. And now here she was leaving him alone for Christmas, because he had to do a re-shoot for a magazine, once again, she felt like she was letting down her husband.

Sam came home earlier from work to make sure that he got to say goodbye to Mercedes. They had both been busy lately, both throwing themselves into their work in an effort to forget their heartbreaking loss of losing the baby that Mercedes was carrying. It had been a long year and he was actually looking forward to spending a quiet Christmas with his wife of five years. But she told him that she had to go out on assignment and the happy feeling that he had went away. He was going to be alone for Christmas and despite being unhappy about it, he couldn't bring himself to make a big fuss out of the situation. Mercedes had to work and that was that. Once inside, he climbed up the stairs and headed straight to the bedroom. What he saw had his eyes growing misty. Mercedes was sitting on the bed, looking at their wedding picture. That was the happiest day of his life. They both had just graduated from Yale and were crazily in love. So much has happened since then, that he no longer recognize the young couple in the picture.

Feeling like he was about to break down, he knew that had to do something to get his mind away from the depressing subject, so he cleared his throat loudly and said, "Hey..."

She was so engulfed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Sam walk in, until he cleared his throat, "Oh hey Sam, I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?"

He sat down next to her, but didn't make a move to touch her or show her any kind of affection. It killed him that they had come to this. They used to not be able to keep their hands to themselves, but now...everything was different. Life sucks and it was starting to show.

"My day was great." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "So are you all packed and ready to go?"

Mercedes noticed the distance he kept, no kiss hello, no touch of the hand, nothing. She missed his touch, but she figured that he was so disappointed in her and her lack of being able to carry a child full term, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She wondered some days, _was this going to be the day he finally leaves me? _She didn't like feeling like she was losing her husband, but she couldn't help it, ever since they came home from the hospital, after she lost the baby, she could feel him slipping away from her. They hardly talked, they were both so busy with work, even though that was self imposed. She found herself taking more shoots, further and further away from home. She sometimes wondered, _am I pulling away from him? _She would quickly shake that thought away, and know it was the other way around. She put the picture down.

"That's good to hear." She got up and grabbed her camera, and put it on the bed, "Yeah I'm all packed. I have to be at the airport in 2 hours. Are you going to take me, or shall I call a cab?" _Like last time._

Sam felt Mercedes distancing herself even more when she got up to get her camera. He was growing envious of the equipment. Sometimes it felt like she loved her camera more than she did him. It was stupid to be jealous of a camera, but he was. He missed the days when they were always in each other's face. The passion coming out of her when he would touch her… The small smile that she would give him whenever she wanted him... Those were all gone. Now, all that he got was a roommate that he just so happen to share a bed with. They never talked, let alone have any intimate moments. Sometimes he wondered why they were even married.

He loved her, he knew that he did. He couldn't even bring himself to look at another woman with desire, not even if they threw themselves at him, but the passion from his wife was gone. He wondered if it had to do with the fact that she had miscarried their baby. Most of all, he wondered if she blamed him for what happened. Maybe that was the reason why she couldn't bear to touch him. Maybe she was disgusted by him. Through it all, he held on to their vows. He couldn't let her go because she owned his soul, but he also didn't know how to make things right between them anymore.

Pushing aside all the negative thoughts from his head, he looked back at her and said, "I'll take you to the airport." And just like that, he got up and went to the door where her suitcase was waiting. "We better get going. I don't want you to miss your flight."

Mercedes put the last of her camera equipment in the bag, and was ready to go. She double checked to make sure she wasn't leaving anything.

"Okay, I'm ready, and thank you for taking me Sam." He was already at the door when she said that.

"It's not a problem." Sam said with a small smile.

XXXXX

She grabbed her carry-on bag, and her equipment bag and headed out. Once in the car, the ride to the airport was silent. Not that she expected anything else, but it would have been nice. The radio was giving them much needed background noise, to drown out the silence, when a familiar song came on. She looked over to Sam, and he looked at her and for a moment she was transported back to college, when they first sang this song together on their first date. She started humming along with Michael Jackson singing Human Nature, and she didn't even notice that she was crying until a tear hit her hand. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting Sam to see her cry. What if he thought it was silly of her to be crying over old memories? Or worse, what if he didn't even remember? She thought about that night, and how they shared their first kiss, it was beautiful, and something she could never forget. They were inseparable after their first date, and everybody on campus knew that they were together. She smiled at the memory, but reality came crashing down once again, when she felt the car slowing down, and they were pulling up to the private airstrip. She started gathering her things.

After loading her bags into the car, he got into the driver side and started driving them to the airport. He didn't know what to say to her, so he kept silent. Thankfully the radio was playing and then their song came on. He would always remember their song. He remembered trying everything to impress her on their first date and he did it with Human Nature. Their first kiss had his toes curling and after that date, he knew that he never wanted to let her go. Now, here they are, married, but there was nothing happy about them. The thought had his throat constricting. Where did he go wrong? How could he have let things go this far? Did she even love him anymore? By the looks of things, it didn't look like she did. Half the time, she didn't even want to look at him. Taking his eyes off the road, he glanced her way and again she had a far away look on her face. She was detaching herself from him and that hurt more than anything. He couldn't be gladder that the trip was over and they had arrived at the airport.

"You don't have to get out if you don't want too. I can manage my things on my own." She didn't want to force him into doing anything, even though before everything happened, he wanted to be there for her.

Sam pondered on what she said, and even though things were bad between them, he knew that he had to say a proper goodbye to her. "No, I'll see you off." He told her and without letting her reply, he got out of the car to grab her suitcase.

She didn't say anything, she just let him do what he was going to do. If he wanted to help, and see her off, she was not going to stop him. A few members of her team were already there, and she smiled and waved at them. She knew that they were going to leave for a little while longer, and she didn't want to stand outside, so she looked over at Sam,

"I'm going in the lounge, could you come with me?"

Sam didn't get any kind of acknowledgment from Mercedes. She was silent. Instead of talking to him, she was waving to her co-workers, making him feel slighted. When she asked him if he wanted to come with her to the lounge, he nodded and followed her there. He was silent, not knowing what to say to the one woman he loved beyond comprehension. He didn't know why everything that felt so right before, felt so wrong now. And the more he thought about it, the sadder he grew.

She wanted to talk to him about Christmas, but she didn't know what to say. She had a gift for him, but she didn't just want to leave it at home. What if he didn't see it? They walked into the lounge, and she went and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Would you like a cup?"

She poured him one, and smiled when he accepted it. Their fingers brushed together, and she still felt the tingle she always felt when he touched her, and that surprised her, because she thought that was long gone. She shook her head, _I guess you have to actually touch to see if the tingle still happens huh? _

Sitting down on one of the seats, he took the coffee that she handed him, smiling slightly at her again.

"Thanks," He said, sipping on the hot beverage.

The liquid felt good sliding down his throat. _At least something was keeping him warm. His wife sure wasn't doing it anymore... _He thought, morosely.

She reached inside her bag, and pulled out a wrapped box.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present early, since we won't be together. It's not much, just a little something to …"

She didn't know what to say, it was just a keepsake ornament to put on their tree. It was a tradition they had where they both gave each one a ornament that went on their tree Christmas Eve. She thought about not doing it this year, but it didn't feel right.

She told him that she wanted to give him something and a brow rose. He didn't think that she would even be in the mood to celebrate Christmas this year. It was three days before Christmas and they hadn't even bothered to decorate their home, but he decided to let that go. No matter the situation at home, he took the small package from her and looked down at it, contemplating on whether or not he should open it.

He had bought her something special this year as a last ditch effort to convey to her that he still loved her and he was hoping to get to give it to her at Christmas, but that was before he was told that she was not going to be home for Christmas. Disappointed by her news, he hid her gift in one of his coats, and drowned his sorrows at a nearby sports bar with his long time friend, Puck.

"You don't have to open it now, but just know I remembered."

_I don't have your gift with me._ He wanted to say. Instead, what came out was, "Thank you, Mercedes. I'll open it at Christmas."

She looked up, when she heard them calling for her. "Well I guess I have to go now. I'll see you in a few days."

She grabbed her bags, and started heading for the door, but something felt wrong about this whole situation. It was Christmas time, a time they used to love the most. Even when they didn't have a lot, just having each other was enough. Now they were stuck in this place, and she really didn't know how to get out of it.

He was lost in his musings when she took her leave. She told him that she would be back in a few days and without so much as a parting kiss, she had walked away. He watched her retreating back as he held back his tears. This was the end for them. He could feel it and he didn't have the strength to fight it anymore. When she came home, he was going to let her know that he was moving out. It was time to let go and give Mercedes a chance to find true happiness, even if it had to be without him. Letting out a tired sigh, he turned around and started walking out of the airport.

She was tired of feeling like this, and if she wanted change, she needed to show her husband that she wanted change. She turned back around seeing Sam's back to her.

"Sam…" She walked over and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "I love you, and Merry Christmas."

She knew that wouldn't fix everything, but it was a start. She turned and walked out, and got on the plane, hoping Sam saw that she was trying.

Just when he thought that all hope for them was lost, he got his sign. Mercedes had called out his name, walked up to him and kissed him sweetly. Then the words that he had been longing to hear came. She said **I love you** and hope rose from within him like a Phoenix rising for its ashes. It all happened quickly and by the time he uttered, "I love you too." She was already gone.

It didn't dampen his spirit however. Her little action, told him that the Mercedes he fell in love with was still there and that was enough for him. Sam knew now what he needed to do. Come hell or high water, he was going to win her back. By Christmas end, Mercedes would be in his arms and they would get back the passion that they once had for each other. It was only two days before Christmas and he needed to get his plan into motion if he wanted things to end up the way that they should. That thought kicked things into gear. First things first, he had to book a flight to New York.

On the drive home Sam was singing. He was suddenly filled with happiness and hope and he couldn't contain them. He sang along to the Christmas tune playing on the radio and when he got home, he went straight to the closet where he had hidden his Christmas present for Mercedes. The gift was neatly wrapped in a square box, no bigger than a baseball and in it laid the silver ornament with the engraving that said, **Our Do-Over Christmas.**

More than ever now, he knew that those words were true. He was getting his second chance to fix all the mistakes that he had made and to make things right with Mercedes. He swore that he was not going to squander his chance. Once the box had been packed safely inside his suitcase, he went online to book a flight to New York. Because it was so close to Christmas, the only flight available was for First Class. Normally, he would balk at the cost, but this time he didn't blink twice. This was a very important trip and money was no item to him.

His flight was not for another five hours. He could take a nap and leave the house in three, but he had too much energy to expand, so he got up, went to the attic and began decorating the house. He was thankful for the plastic tree that they had bought some years prior, because he wouldn't be able to get a real one at this hour of the night. By the time he was done, the house was filled with Christmas spirit. Although he knew that no one was going to be there to celebrate the actual day, he needed their home to be filled with Christmas cheer. Christmas was a very important day for the both of them. He even proposed on Christmas, so it was only fitting for him to honor what had now become a tradition to the both of them.

He had some time on his hands, so with only the lights from the Christmas tree on, he sat back on the sofa, a cup of hot cocoa in his hands, and began admiring his hard work. What he would do to have Mercedes here with him... But it didn't matter, in a few hours, he would be joining her in New York.

XXXXX

The flight to New York was peaceful, everyone on her team knew Mercedes hated to be interrupted on a flight. She would put on her headphones, and play her music. Right now she was listening to her and Sam's favorite Christmas song, Baby It's Cold Outside. She remembered singing this their first Christmas together. Sam was so silly dancing around the apartment, and acting out the song. She smiled at the memory, it was moments like those she missed the most. She choked back her tears thinking about where they were now in their life. She pulled off her headphones, grabbed her sleepmask, and went to sleep for the rest of the trip. Once she landed in New York, the winter weather bite her as soon as she got off the plane, and she hurried to the car that was waiting for her. Traffic was horrendous, cars and people were everywhere. As much as she loved New York at Christmas, she hated New York at Christmas. All she wanted to do was get to the hotel, and into a nice long bath. She shot Sam a text on her way to the hotel.

**Hey Sam, I made it to New York. It's freezing here. I will call you later. Mercy**

A half hour later, she was all checked in her hotel, and soaking in her tub. She was finally able to let a sigh of satisfaction. She thought back on that moment in the airport before she left. Even though she didn't hear Sam say he loved her, she could feel it inside that he did. Yes they had some major setbacks in their marriage, but was it enough to erase all the love they felt before, she hoped not. A little while later she got out of the tub and went to get ready to lay it down for the night. Her body was tired, but she couldn't go to sleep. She figured she read a book, but that didn't help. So she decided to watch TV, that didn't help either. Before she knew it was 2 AM and she was still wide awake.

"Why can't I go to sleep? I know I'm tired, but for some reason sleep is just not coming to me."

She got up and went to the big window in her room, and looked out over the city. The sight was breathtaking, with the lights twinkling, the snow falling, it was everything that reminded her of Christmas. _She started thinking about their senior year in college, her and Sam stayed on the East Coast for Christmas one year, because they didn't want to spend Christmas apart. They got a hotel room, and they decorated it, like it was their own home. They bought a little small tree, and put lights and garland all around the room. It was that night the tradition of buying special ornaments began. She got him one that said Christmas Love, and she was so proud of that ornament, but nothing compared to the ornament Sam got her. He told her to open the gift, and when she did, she saw Merry, and assumed it was going to say Christmas, but when she took a closer look, Sam had scratched off the word Christmas, and replaced it with ME! She gasped looking at the ornament, and then back up to Sam, who was now on one knee, _

_"Sam…" Was all she could squeak out._

_Sam looked at her and smiled with the ring in his hand, "Well Mercy, will you?"_

_"YES! Oh my God Yes!" She screamed out as loud as she could and jumped into his arms._

That was a great memory, and now here she was in another hotel room at Christmas, but this time there was no lights, no tree, no garland, and most importantly, no Sam. She thought about calling him, but it was way too late to do that. So she just put on some clothes and headed out. One good thing about being in New York, it was always places open. She found a 24 hour drug store, and she bought as many Christmas decorations as she could find. She even found a small tree she got. Once she got everything she needed, she headed back to the room, and began putting everything up. She turned on her Christmas songs, and as singing away as she decorated the room. An hour later, she was finally done, and everything was just the way she wanted it. She even got two stockings she hung up, one for her and one for Sam. She got in the bed, and with the lights twinkling, it soothed her right off to sleep.

XXXXX

The flight to New York was uneventful. He listened to music, took a nap and when he was bored, he read. Some eleven hours later, he had landed at JFK airport and was waiting for a cab to take him to the hotel. It was late in the afternoon and the wind was starting to pick up. He wondered if Mercedes was still at the shoot or if she was back at the hotel. There was only one way to find out, he was going to show up at her door and hope that she was there. Nerves wracked his body as he stood outside her door. He had made a pitstop at the lobby bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up, but it didn't stop him from rechecking his breath and looking at the mirror by the elevators to see if his hair was in place. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked to her room, rang the doorbell.

Mercedes had a long, and early morning the next day, but for some reason she felt refreshed, even after so little sleep. She figured it had to be the lights, and the decorations that comforted her. It made her feel like thing used to be. She went to the shoot with a pepin her step, and was ready to work. Everyone noticed the difference in her, and made jokes about her getting some last night, but how scandalous that would be since she was married. She rolled her eyes and reassured everyone that she didn't get an last night, and this joy she had was purely the joy of Christmas. She spent the last 7 hours taking pictures for some of the most gorgeous people, and it was a fun shoot for everybody, but by the end of the day, she was ready to get in the middle of her bed, and just watch some old Christmas movies. She was just climbing into bed, when she heard someone knocking. She jumped up, grabbed her purse, thinking it was roomservice bringing her food.

"Just a minute, I'm coming…" She opened the door and her jaw dropped instantly, "Sam…"

Sam smiled when she opened the door, he pulled her in for a stirring kiss and after pulling back, he said, "I forgot to tell you, Merry Christmas and I love you too."

Mercedes was shocked, but she quickly melted into his kiss. Once they broke apart, and she finally got her bearings straight, she looked at him bewildered.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She quickly realized how wrong that sounded, so she changed her tune, "Not that I mind, I just didn't expect to see you. So what is the cause of this trip?"

Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was here in New York City with Mercedes and she had just returned his kiss. She looked confused and he thought that it was the cutest expression.

Smirking, he asked, "What? Am I not allowed to see my wife?"

Mercedes had to touch his face to see if he was really here, she just couldn't believe it.

She shook her head, "No, you can come and see me whenever you want, I just didn't know if you…." She blinked backed the tears that were threatening to fall.

He stepped inside and his jaw dropped to the floor. Mercedes had decorated her room. "Mercy-" He looked at her face, "This is beautiful. When did you find the time to do all this?"

She stepped back to let him in and smiled when he walked in and saw what she did. "It just didn't feel right not having some decorations up. I did it last night, well about two o'clock this morning, I couldn't sleep, so I got up and went shopping." She smiled and pointed at the wall, pulling him further in the room, "I even got you a stocking see. I really was thinking about you baby."

Sam was in awe of his wife. She had decorated the room after getting off her long flight. If there was even anymore room for it to happen, he swore that he had fallen even deeper in love with her. She was incredible and he couldn't believe that she was his. They held each other for a minute before they both sat down on the bed. He smiled at her comment and said, "Thank you for thinking about me even if you didn't know that I was going to show up here."

Closing the distance between them, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled, "You are incredible."

She looked over at Sam, and as happy as she was to see him, she was still confused. "Sam, I don't want to sound repetitive, but what are you doing here? I mean why did you fly all the way out here?"

He stood there staring at her, lost in his own world until he heard her question. Smiling yet again, he cupped her cheeks and said, "I wanted to be with you. It's not Christmas without you baby, and I know that we've gone through a lot, but I want to fix that. I love you more than words could ever express and I want us to have a do-over Christmas."

He could see the confusion on her face and so he explained further, "Remember our first Christmas alone together? I want to have a repeat of that day. I want to make you happy again, because I know how unhappy you have been ever since-"

He pursed his lips, keeping himself from talking about the miscarriage. It was too hard. He lost two people he loved that day. Their baby and Mercedes, and he couldn't bear to think of that again. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject, "Anyway, I think we deserve a second chance. I want to reignite our love and the passion that we used to have for each other."

Mercedes could no longer hold back the tears, Sam was saying everything she wanted to hear and say. They had gone through a lot, and if anybody was due for a Christmas re-do, it was them.

She blushed under his intense stare, "You're pretty incredible yourself, I still can't believe you are really here." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, "I missed you Sam, so much. To feel you touching me again is, amazing. We deserve this re-do, and I am going to make sure that I do my part to make this work. Our marriage deserves to work, we were happy once, and we can be happy again."

Hearing that Mercedes missed him felt like music to his ears. "I miss you too, Mercy." He told her before kissing her back and holding her tightly in his arms. "You have no idea how torturous these past few months have been for me."

Sam nodded, agreeing with Mercedes. Their marriage deserved a second change. They were both willing to make things right. "We do deserve it. I want a do-over. I can't let you go. I won't let you go." He pulled her into his arms, holding her close and kissing her on the forehead, "I can't lose you, Mercy. I just can't do it. I want you to know that I decorated the house. I know that we're not going to be home for Christmas, but I wanted the spirit to be there. It's probably silly to you, but that's what I believe."

Mercedes smiled hearing he decorated the house before he left, and she grabbed his hands, "No, I don't think it's silly at all, I think it's wonderful, just like you."

She went and sat on the bed, with a thousand thought swirling in her head, but the one nagging thing that she had to address was about them. "Sam…" She was so nervous but she had to say it. "What happened? I mean, did you blame me for….you know?" She didn't know if she really wanted the answer to that question, but she needed it answered.

He was smiling away, thinking about how festive their home looked when Mercedes posed the dreaded question. He didn't like that she thought that he would blame her for the miscarriage, so he set that fact straight first, "I don't blame you for the-" He cleared his throat, "the miscarriage. I never have. I figured that you blamed me and when you pulled away, I didn't want to push you, so I let things get to this point."

She had to close her eyes and try to fight back more tears, but to no avail, they were streaming down her cheek, and she had to get something off her chest. "Sam, I did push you away a bit, but it was not because I didn't love you, I will always love you. I was just so…" She took a deep breath, "I was embarrassed, and thought I failed you as a wife, and that child as a mother. I figured you were just so disappointed in me, because I couldn't carry our baby full term." She couldn't bear to see his face, so she turned her back, "I thought that you could never look at me the same way, and I didn't feel like a woman."

Tears filled his eyes and as much as he tried to hold it in, he couldn't. "I thought that you didn't want me anymore." He said as tears streamed down his face. "I really thought that you didn't love me anymore. When you said that you were not going to spend Christmas with me this year, my heart broke, but I didn't say a word because I thought that you would be hurting too. I'm so sorry, Mercy. If I could change things, I would, but I can't, so all I can do is promise never to let things get this bad again. I won't ever let our love go."

Sam let out all the emotions that he had been bottling in. They were both hurt. They were both broken because of the loss of their baby. It was dumb of him to not have voiced out how he felt. He should have told her that he never did blame her for what happened, that he missed her and most importantly, that he still loved her just as fiercely as he did all those years ago.

Shaking his head vigorously, he vehemently rejected her notion that she was the one who had caused the miscarriage. He now understood why she had pushed him away. If he had put that much responsibility on his shoulders, he would push her away too.

"No, this is not your fault. Miscarriages happens. You should have never blamed yourself for it. I never did. I was at fault too. I should have talked to you, comforted you, instead I left you alone. I'm sorry, Mercy. I'm so sorry." He apologized, crying for the loss of their child and most of all for letting his wife think that she was at fault.

She couldn't bear to see his face, so she turned her back, "I thought that you could never look at me the same way, and I didn't feel like a woman."

She felt like a weight was lifted from her chest telling Sam all of that finally, it was so strong, she fell to the floor and was bawling.

Mercedes had turned away and in what seemed like seconds, she was on the floor, crying. She wasn't looking at him and a part of him wanted to let her have her moment to grieve, but he realized that leaving her alone had snowballed into them not talking and he couldn't bear the thought. So he swiftly joined her, crouching down and then sitting on his haunches. He couldn't take the distance between them and pulled her into his arms.

Hearing Sam say that it wasn't her fault was everything she needed to hear. All this time, she was under the impression that he didn't want her, and now she hears that he thought she didn't want him. Neither were true, but they both drew their own conclusion. She wished she would have taken the time to just talk to Sam, instead of assuming, it would have made things a less heartbreaking.

"Sam…" She looked to him with tears in his eyes, "I am so sorry I pushed you away. I should have talked to you, and we could have gotten through this together. I totally disregarded our vows, and I am so sorry for that. When things got bad, I ran, and that was so wrong. You are the best thing that has happened to me, but I tried to sabotage it because I was scared, that was wrong. I need you in my life Sam, and I promise never to push you away again."

She grabbed him and hugged him as tight as she could, as if letting him go she would lose him for good. She knew that wasn't the case, but she still was not ready to let him go. All that time they wasted being apart, she wanted to make up for it, starting now.

"I do love you Sam, and I never want to see the look of failure and disappointment in your eyes. I love the idea of this Christmas re-do, but do you think we can actually do this? It's not too late right?" She finally looked up at Sam, and looked into his sparkling green eyes, and that gave her hope.

"I love you too, Mercy. I've always loved you and it's never too late for a do-over. Just as long as we both want it, anything is possible." He kissed her on the forehead and stroke her hair, "I want us to have our second chance. I want to be happy with you again, so I'm going to do everything in my power to fix this. I have to fix this."

"Sam, you're right, it is never too late to start over, and I think now is the most perfect time to do it. Christmas has always been special for us, and we both did the same thing in decorating, so that bond we have is still there. We just need to remember why we fell in love in the first place. We have so many wonderful memories, it would be a shame to throw them away because we can't communicate better." She cupped his face again, "Sam I love you, and I don't want all we built together go down the drain."

They sat on the floor for a few minutes in silence. Each needing the silence to get themselves together. He continued to kiss her forehead, stroke her hair and hold her tightly in his arms. When he was much more composed, he finally spoke, "How about we get changed and head out into town for some dinner? Afterwards, I want to take you on a horse carriage ride around Central Park."

She got off the floor, with Sam right behind her, "Are you serious babe?" We can go on a carriage ride in Central Park? I always wanted to do that. I think that is so romantic, and there is no one else I would rather do that with than you." She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Her reaction to his suggestion made him laugh. She was like a kid in a candy store and he couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her and kiss her he did. Once they were apart, he said, "Yes, we are going to go on a carriage ride in Central Park." He released her from his hold and slapped her ass, "Now let's get changed so we can get out of here and get the night started."

They both got ready and within a half an hour, they were out of the hotel. Sam held Mercedes in his arms on the elevator ride down to the lobby, breathing in her unique scent and smiling at how easy this was. "You look beautiful and smell delicious." He told her giving her shoulder a kiss, "Tonight is going to be a great night."

Mercedes was more than a little excited about going to Central Park, but she was more excited about getting her marriage back in order. Sam was the love of her life, and these last few months were killing her. She wanted this to be the end of their hard times, and the beginning of their beautiful, loving days ahead. She quickly got dressed and was heading to Central Park with Sam. She loved the feeling of having Sam's arms wrapped around her, it was as if he was touching her again for the first time. She rested her head on his chest on the way down the elevator. "It's already a great night, because I have you with me."

Sam took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked out of the elevator and out the lobby. He could see people staring at Mercedes and he couldn't help but feel proud to be with her. She was simply beautiful and people were recognizing the fact. He held Mercedes during the taxi ride from the hotel to the restaurant in Central Park, whispering words like, "I love you." "You're beautiful." and "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you this year." to her.

Mercedes was on cloud nine as Sam continued to shower her with compliments and declaring his love to her, it was amazing. All she could do was return every compliment, and declaration right back to him. With every word he said she had a counter for it with, "I love you too." "You're so sexy baby." and "This is the best Christmas ever."

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to their seats. He drew out Mercedes' seat for her and sat down once she had settled in. His fingers immediately laced together with his wife's and with his free hand, he opened the menu. "So what would you like to have tonight?"

Once they made it to the restaurant, Mercedes couldn't stop smiling, it was so beautiful. They sat down, and laced finger again. Sam asked her what she wanted to eat. "I think I will have the steak and shrimp, it looks delicious. What about you? Anything catches your eye?"

"Steak and Shrimp sounds good to me." Sam said as he continued to peruse the menu.

The waiter came over and Mercedes looked at Sam, "I think we should order a bottle of champagne, I feel like celebrating my gorgeous husband, and our beautiful life we have ahead of us." She smiled.

He finally set his eyes on the Steak and Lobster and smiled when Mercedes suggested that they order Champagne. "I like the way you think and you're right, we should definitely celebrate this momentous occasion." He looked at the waiter with a smile and placed their orders. Once the man was gone, he turned his attention to Mercedes, bringing her hands up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

Dinner went on without a hitch. They spoke, ate and laughed as if they hadn't missed a beat. This was what he had been missing between them and he couldn't be happier that they had gotten their groove back. After paying for their meal, he took her hand and led the way to the horse carriages. He paid the rider and helped Mercedes up the covered carriage. It was snowing and the warm interior of the carriage felt like a blessing from the chilly weather outside.

Mercedes was so ready for this. It was definitely cold outside, but it didn't matter to her, she was ready for this carriage ride. Sam helped her inside, and she scooted over to make room for him. She snuggled next to him, for warmth, and because she wanted to be close to him.

Sam once again had his arms wrapped tightly around Mercedes. "Are you cold?" He asked wanting to make sure that she wasn't freezing.

"Just a little." She responded to his question. She was freezing, but not even the cold air could ruin this moment.

To make sure that she was comfortable, he placed the throw that was provided over her lap and began rubbing her hands with his. "There, that should make you feel better."

She smiled, "Thank you babe, you need some of this blanket too, I'm sure you're cold too." She moved closer to him, and put the throw on him as well. "This is beautiful."

Sam was in awe of Mercedes. Even when she was freezing, she was still trying to make sure that he was comfortable. This was the reason why he fell in love with her in the first place. Her selflessness was what caught his attention and he realized that she was still the same girl that he had fallen for all those years ago. "Thank you." He told her sincerely before settling in.

They went through the park, and the sounds of the horses hoofs clomping on the pavement, the smell of roasted chestnuts in the air, and the feeling of being in Sam's arms made this a perfect evening. "Sam, I can't thank you enough for doing all of this for us. Coming to New York, and surprising me like this, is the best thing ever."

He tried to observe the scenery, but all he could see and think of was Mercedes. She fit perfectly in his arms and the scent of her shampoo and skin was bringing back a lot of good memories. He heard her thanking him and he smiled, "You don't have to thank me. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be."

"Hey, do you remember our first Christmas together in that hotel room? We decorated it and pretended like it was our own apartment. It was such a beautiful night." She closed her eyes, to try and picture that night. "We promised that we would always keep Christmas special, and now here we are, making Christmas special. I didn't think we were going to fulfill that promise this year, but I guess we are destined to make every Christmas as special as we can."

She spoke about their first Christmas together and he smiled fondly. "I remember. It was a great Christmas and I even got to propose to you. I loved your reaction to my proposal by the way. It was classic." He laughed, "Christmas has been special to me ever since and I'm glad that we got to continue the tradition."

"That Christmas was my favorite Christmas ever, and the fact that even after all this time, we still make Christmas special, warms my heart." Mercedes enjoyed the carriage ride, it was so romantic, and she felt the love again that her and Sam shared.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Sam, do you know how much I really love you? And not because of this carriage ride that I'm loving so much"

Sam was in his own world now. He was wrapped up in Mercedes and he didn't want to come out of that bubble. When he heard her asking if he knew how much she loved him, he kissed her hair and asked, "How much?"

"I love you so much, because you thought to come out here to New York, and be with me. You have always been so thoughtful, even when I was so into my feelings, I didn't think of yours." She was trying not to cry, but she couldn't hold them inside. "We can never get like this again baby, we have to talk about everything, no matter how hurtful the conversation is. Talking was never our issue before, but I guess with the situation, it kind of rocked us."

He listened to her explanation and could hear sadness in her voice. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was on the verge of falling apart, so he dried her tears when she looked up at him and kissed her lips softly.

"This has been hard for me too. I really thought that this was the end of the road for us. I was even going to tell you that I was moving out after you come back from New York, but then you turned around, kissed me and said those three words that I had been longing to hear and I knew that I had to fight to get you back."

Her heart dropped hearing Sam say he was going to move out when she got back. "Well I am so glad that I said what was in my heart then, because you moving out is not an option for me. No matter how far apart we may get, you are the only man I want in my life Sam Evans, please remember that."

She looked up at him, and caressed his cheek, "You know another reason why I love these carriage rides Sam?"

Her question had him smirking and asking, "What?"

She smirked and leaned over and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his kiss. "Your lips are so perfect, I was such a fool for not kissing them more. Do you think we could possibly make our way back to the room now. I have more things I need to do that I missed so much."

The kiss that she planted on his lips had his body burning up for her. After not being able to get intimate with her for so long, he was on the verge of exploding with just one kiss. It was pathetic that a man his age couldn't control his hormones, but he wasn't ashamed of it. When it came to feeling desire for his wife, he would never feel ashamed.

"You're right, we need to get back to the hotel room because if I have to wait for too much longer, I'm going to end up having my way with you right here in the carriage." With that in mind, he called out to the driver, "Can we go back please? I need to get my wife back to the hotel." His lips claimed hers once again, tongue twirling lustfully with hers. It wasn't until the carriage driver had opened the door that he stopped kissing Mercedes. "Come on, beautiful. Let's get out of here."

Mercedes was pleased to know Sam was just as anxious as she was. It had been way too long for them, and she was beyond ready to feel Sam loving her once again. He was her first and only, and she didn't even want to think about trying to get out there and dating again, if they were to separate. Once he touched her body, there was no stopping her, she wanted him so bad, and she didn't care who saw them. They made out from the time they got out of the carriage, to the time they were in the hotel.

They hailed a taxi where the make out session continued. He couldn't help but to touch her body. As their tongues dueled, his hands wandered up and down her luscious body. The ride up to their room wasn't much better. It got so bad that an elderly couple had to clear their throats to make them stop. That stopped them—for a minute.

Sam stopped out of respect for them, but if it was up to Mercedes, she would have continued to make out with her husband. Those people were not in their shoes, and didn't realize how bad she needed his touch right at that moment.

They were both breathing heavily as they looked up, impatiently waiting for the elevator to stop them at their floor.

When they finally reached their floor, Sam was right back on her, and she loved it. She was trying to open the door, but Sam was making it very hard for her.

Sam pulled her out of the elevator, and rushed her to her door. While she was trying to open the door, he was standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, lips kissing the smooth plains of her neck. "Hurry up, Mercy. I can't wait for much longer." His hands ventured down until they rested between her legs and inside her panty. "Fuck, you are so wet. I can't wait to taste you. I've missed this pussy. I've missed my pussy." He hissed feeling her excitement coating his fingers as he teasingly rubbed her clit.

"Baby, there is no way I am going to be able to open the door with you doing that." She was moaning and grinding against his fingers.

Feeling Mercedes' wetness on his fingers made him hard as a rock. "I can't help myself. I need to touch you." He retorted as he continued to stroke her clit, "Besides, I think it would be hot to have you cumming while we're out here. I want everyone to know that you're mine and that I'm making you feel good."

His need to fuck her and claim her again was strong. She was always sensitive to his touch and responded wantonly to his every ministration. He had taught her everything she knew and had ruined her for all men out there. Just thinking about another man touching what was his had his blood boiling. She was his, the minute she told him that she loved him, she was his, body and soul and he vowed that he would never let go of her.

Finally she got the door open, "It's open, now I need you so bad baby….please don't make me wait too long."

She pinned him to the wall and was kissing him feverishly, and tugging at his shirt. She ripped the buttons off his shirt and took it off. She licked her lips at the sight of his sexy chest. "Damn...what the hell was I thinking not being all up on this? I had to be temporarily insane." She kissed his chest, and flicked his nipples with her tongue. She made sure to kiss each of his abs. "You are so sexy Sam Evans."

She had somehow managed to open the door and once they were inside, she pushed him onto the door and took control of the kiss. He returned it feverishly, his tongue once again dueling with hers. When she ripped the buttons on his shirt, he swore he could have lost it and came right then and there, but somehow he managed to stop it. "Fuck, you are sexy when you have the control." His eyes rolled up when her delicious tongue circled his nipples. "I don't know what you were thinking, but whatever you do don't stop."

She kissed her way down his chest to his belt buckle, and she made quick work of his pants and underwear. She moaned at the sight of her favorite treat, "Oh how I missed you." She kissed the tip of his dick. "I have a lot of time to make up for." With one last look at Sam, she then slid his dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head, and teasing his slit. She loved the way he tasted, and she was determined to taste more of him. She massaged his balls, and put as much of him as she could. She loved feeling him get harder in her mouth, it turned her on. "Baby, fuck my mouth, I want you to feed yourself to me." She opened her mouth, as Sam bucked his hips, and she was so glad she didn't have a gag reflex, because her man was huge, and she wanted to enjoy every inch of him.

Soon her mouth was engulfing his dick and as she requested he began bucking his hips, fucking her mouth like she wanted him to. He looked down on her face and the sexiest sight filled his vision. Mercedes was staring back at him while he was fucking her mouth and if that wasn't sexy enough, she was moaning too. "You like that, baby? You like how your husband is fucking your throat?" He didn't need an answer to the question, he already knew that she did. His thrusts grew harder and before long he could feel his climax approaching. Normally he would warn Mercedes, but tonight, he was too horny and hungry for his wife to warn her. With one last thrust, he threw his head back and roared, "Fuck! Mercy! I'm cumming!

Spurt after spurt of his seed shot out of his dick and into the back of Mercedes' throat and like a trooper, she took it all. The climax was so strong, his knees almost buckled. If it was not for the door behind him, he would have surely fallen on his ass.

Sam gave Mercedes just what she wanted and needed, he was never the one to ever disappoint in giving her what she asked for, He felt so good in her mouth, and when he rewarded her with his juices, she was over the moon. She made sure to get every drop he gave her, and it was delicious.

When he found strength again, he pulled Mercedes up—who was still busily sucking his dick—and kissed her passionately. "That was hot, but now I need to eat your pussy and make you cum."

She couldn't do anything but smile when he said he needed to eat her pussy and make her cum. She squealed as he picked her up, and placed her on the bed.

He didn't let her retort before he was picking her up and placing her on the bed. Going into position between her thighs, he spread her legs lewdly and licked his lips seeing her juices gathering on her pussy. "Damn, your pussy is so sexy. I can't wait to eat you out." He separated her folds and lazily ran his tongue from her opening all the way up to her clit. He could hear her moaning and that sent excitement shooting to his dick. "You like that huh? I'm going to make you feel a whole lot better." With that, he went back in, latching on to her clit as he thrust his fingers in and out of her sopping pussy.

She threw her head back in pure pleasure, as soon as she felt Sam's lips attach to her lower lips. He was a pro when it came to the art of eating her pussy, it was if he knew exactly where to place his tongue, that was going to have her going crazy each time.

"Yes baby, I love it so much….don't stop!" She was running her fingers through his hair and grinding her hips against his mouth.

As much as she tried to hold back and make the moment last, she couldn't. Sam had her cumming so hard and so fast, she always felt like she was going to pass out afterwards. She pulled him up to her, and kissed him deeply, "Mmm...the taste of me on your lips is divine baby, but now I need you you to make love to me. I don't want it fast though, I need it slow and sensual, can you do that for me baby? It's been too long for us to just breeze by this moment." She looked at him in his sparkling green eyes, and could see the love in them.

Mercedes was responding to his touches the way he expected. He didn't even have to work for very long to get her to cum. With a few strokes of his tongue and thrusts of his fingers she was falling apart, spilling her juices into his mouth. He drank her up before he was pulled up by Mercedes. Her lips covered his and their tongues dueled together. He smiled hearing her comment and said, "You taste like the best honey in the world."

She scooted back in the bed, and opened her legs, inviting Sam to come to her, "Let's make this a Christmas to remember baby."

She wanted him to make love to her and like always, he couldn't deny her. "I will make love to you if that is what you wish for." He told her giving her full lips a chaste kiss. He sat on his haunches, taking in her beauty. She was more beautiful than she was before and he couldn't take his eyes off her. From the tips of her hair right down to her toes, she was beautiful and all his. Seeing her lying on the bed with her legs spread for him had his heart skipping a few beats. "God, you're beautiful." He whispered.

Mercedes was so in love with Sam in that moment, he was doing everything right, and he looked so sexy doing it. She ran her fingers through his hair, "You are beautiful too Sam, really beautiful." She kissed him with so much passion, her heart was racing with every kiss, and every touch.

Moving closer, he took a hold of his erection, grinding the tip along her entrance and clit a few times before burying himself in her tight, slick heat.

She closed her eyes, and moaned when he started teasing her, "Please baby, don't tease me, I need to feel you inside me."

His eyes rolled back and he had to stop himself from cumming right away. She was so tight and the warmth coming from her was making him want to lose control and pound into her.

She moaned as he entered her body, it was as if they were making love for the first time all over again. Their bodies were reconnecting with each other and they were becoming one.

It took a minute for him to get himself together and to start moving. His thrusts were slow, but deep. His eyes were on her face the whole time, watching her moaning and whimpering for him. He would kiss her every once in a while as he continued to make love to her.

Mercedes dug her nails into Sam's back, as he went deeper and deeper inside her. She began moving her hips to match his movements, "Oh my God baby, you feel so good." She didn't want to miss a second of the sexy faces Sam made, so she kept her eyes glued to his, and he was so sexy. "Baby, I love you so much."

Wanting to feel her fall apart in his arms, he put his thumb on her clit and rubbed circles on it in time with his strokes. "Cum for me, Mercy. I need to feel you."

She moaned when she felt him fondling her clit, "Oh Sam, I'm going to…." Before her words could come out, she was shaking, and screaming out his name, "SAM!" She could tell that Sam was not done yet, so she pushed him off of her, and got on all fours, "I know it's been a while, but I seem to remember my sexy husband loving to take me in this position." She giggled and shook her ass at Sam to entice him. "Am I right about it?"

Sam didn't relent; he kept thrusting into Mercedes and didn't stop even after she came. It was like he had just awoken and he needed more and more of his wife. Seeing her ass in the air had his jaw dropping. She was so sexy and even after all these years, he would melt whenever he looked at her deliciously, round ass. "You got that right." He answered her as he got on his knees. He kissed the round globes and gave them a healthy squeeze before once again entering her slick pussy.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." He went slow, thrusting into her as he looked down.

Mercedes was smiling from ear to ear when Sam confirmed his love for her ass, and when he dropped to his knees to kiss it, she melted. "Sam Evans, you know sure do know how to make me feel so special." She bit her bottom lip and moaned when he entered her again. "Oh my God baby, so good…." She was gripping the sheets, and trying to stay up.

The sight of his dick moving in and out of her and the contrasting colors of their skin was sensual and erotic. Sam wanted to keep the pace slow, but he got carried away and before long, he was pounding into her pussy. The sounds of their mutual moans and the slaps of their skin filled the air. Before long, he could feel his end coming, so he rubbed her clit again. "I'm going to cum, fuck! Cum with me, baby. Cum!" The minute the last words left his mouth, he was falling over the edge and shooting his load deep inside his wife's pussy. "Shit! Fuck! Mercy!"

Sam began pounding away at her pussy, and the sensation of their skin slapping together, with the sounds of their moans, along with Sam urging her to cum with him, she was yet again cumming with so much force. "SAM! SHIT!" She collapsed onto the bed, and she think she passed out for a few minutes, because the next thing she remembered was being wrapped up in Sam's arms.

"Baby, that was...Oh my God, that was so amazing! I missed you so much, and I cannot believe we went that long without doing that...are we insane?" She giggled and traced circles on his chest, "I love you Sam Evans, and being your wife was the best choice I ever made. I am so sorry if I didn't always act like it was." She leaned up and kissed him.

Sam fell onto the bed and brought Mercedes into his arm. He kissed her face and held her tightly, smiling at her words, "I needed that. I missed you and I missed having sex with you. We must have been insane when we went on for so long without sex." He laughed, "I love you too, Mercedes Evans and I'm glad that you feel that way because I too feel the same way about you. Marrying you was the smartest decision I ever made. We might not have seen eye to eye all the time, but I think that we are getting our groove back." He kissed her back and sighed in contentment.

She looked over at the clock on the nightstand, "Hey baby look what time it is." The clock had just struck midnight, "Merry Christmas baby." She smiled and kissed him again.

Life was perfect and it was even more perfect when Mercedes wished him a Merry Christmas. "Merry Christmas, my beautiful wife." After they kissed, he got up and went to get the gift he had gotten for her. He came back over and said, "It's not Christmas without gifts. Open it."

She smiled when he brought her the gift he bought, "Oh yeah we need gifts, did you happen to bring the gift I gave you?"

"Of course I brought it with me. I couldn't not bring it along." Sam smiled and took the gift that Mercedes had given him.

She was so happy when he did, "Good, because I think we should open them together. On the count of three let's open them together, 1...2...3…"

She wanted to open it together, so he smiled and agreed wholeheartedly, "Okay, on three." Upon hearing three, he ripped his gift open and teared up. It was an ornament and on it she had inscribed the words **I Love You Always.** "I love you too, baby." He returned her kiss and blinked back the tears in his eyes.

She ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the ornament, "Oh baby, you remembered," She teared up reading what was engraved on the ornament, **Our Do Over Christmas**, "That is the perfect thing to put on there, because it is a re-do, and it is perfect. I guess we think alike." She smiled as he pulled out his ornament, "I mean what it says Sam, I will Love always." She kissed him again.

"So you think we should put it on the tree." She pointed to the tree she bought, "I mean it is tradition."

"We should put it on the tree." Sam said with a nod.

She smiled as they both climbed out of bed and headed to the tree. They placed their ornaments on the tree, and looked at it for a moment. "This is turning out to be an amazing Christmas baby, thank you for showing me how much I need you."

He had his arms wrapped around Mercedes' waist as they looked at the tiny Christmas tree. It wasn't much to look at, but in a way, it was the best Christmas tree that they had ever had. This Christmas, he got what he wanted which was the love of his wife and he would forever be grateful for this miracle.

She kissed him deeply, and she felt a sensation in her nether regions, and she knew what time it was, "Hey Sam, you think you can show me some more, because I am feeling a little needy right now." She backed away slowly heading to the bed, with a smirk on her face.

His attention didn't stay on the tree. When Mercedes seductively asked for him again, he couldn't say no, so he stalked up to her and for the next few hours, they celebrated Christmas by making love.

XXXXXXXXX

**1 year later…**

Mercedes was lying in bed, wrapped in Sam's arms. It was her favorite place to be as of late, and she was so content. She had to admit she was a little tired. "Babe, I think we overdid it this year. I have never been this tired in my whole life. Tell me again why we had to do that much shopping?" She laughed, and already knew the answer to her own question.

She and Sam were so blessed this year and they spared no expense for their little Christmas miracle. Samantha Grace Evans was born September 24, 2015. She was conceived during their Christmas Do Over, and they couldn't be prouder. This was her first Christmas, and like most first time parents, they went a little crazy with the Christmas shopping, but their little Grace was so worth it.

Sam was exhausted. He and Mercedes had spent the whole day doing their last Christmas shopping for their baby daughter, Samantha, and had just finished wrapping the gifts and placed them under the tree. Christmas was extra special this year because they were joined by their own miracle, Samantha. Seeing as they had been having trouble conceiving, he didn't know how they had easily conceived Samantha. All he could come up with was that she was conceived out of love and knowing that she was conceived at Christmas, it heightened his belief even more.

"I know we did and I'm exhausted, but I think that Samantha deserves everything she got from Santa this year. She has been a really good girl. Don't you think so? And you know we did it out of love." He joined in her laughter and kissed her forehead.

"Sam, in the midst of the madness, we didn't put our ornaments on the tree. I think we need to do it now, before Grace wakes up."

"Do we have to?" Sam grumbled, but he got up nonetheless. Reaching out for his wife's hand, he pulled her up and onto her feet, "Alright, let's do this so I can actually go to bed..."

Mercedes swatted him on the behind as he got out of the bed, "Oh don't turn into a scrooge now, we have been doing this every year since college,, and I think it's a sweet tradition that I want to keep for as long as we can." She smiled sweetly at him, "And yes, our little Christmas miracle deserves everything Santa brought her, she's the sweetest little baby ever."

"Hey, I wasn't being a scrooge. I don't have a scrooge bone in my body and I know you just slapped my ass to grope me." Sam chided wiggling his brows.

Mercedes smirked, "If I wanted to grope your ass, I would have just done it, I don't need a reason."

They went to get all their ornaments and he put a new ornament that says **Samantha's First Christmas **on the tree. "I bought this for Samantha, I thought that it's fitting that we hang this on the Christmas tree this year."

She held his hand and smiled at the new ornament he brought, "Oh Sam, I love it! It is definitely fitting. I think it will go nicely with the one I bought you." She handed her box to Sam, "Here open it."

"But I'm glad that you like the ornament. Samantha deserves the best." His brows rose when she gave him a box. "You didn't have to get me anything..."

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "I had to give you one, it is what we do, and I love seeing you smile."

She watched as he opened the gold ornament, with **#1 Dad **engraved on it. "I think Samantha would agree with that." She kissed him sweetly, "You are a great dad Sam, and I am so glad I was able to give you that chance to be a great dad."

"I have one more that you need to open."He grabbed the last box containing an ornament that held a picture of Mercedes and engraved under it were the words, **Best Mom and Wife. EVER!**

She did the grabby hands when he said he had one for her. "Ooh, gimme, gimme, gimme…" She laughed as she opened her ornament. Tears sprang up in her eyes immediately.

"I thought that you deserve this. Especially seeing as you have to put up with me...the biggest baby ever." He laughed.

"Oh baby, thank you so much. I am going to put up with you forever and ever, and I am going to be happy every step of the way." She hung the ornament on the tree, and wrapped her arms around Sam, "I love you so much." She kissed him deeply.

Sam loved seeing the reaction in Mercedes' face. It made him happy to see her happy, even if there were tears in her eyes. "You're welcome, babe, and you know you can't get rid of me even if you tried." They hung the last ornament and stood there watching the tree for a little while. "I love you too." He replied, kissing his wife sincerely.

"Now, lets go to bed, and get ready to have a great Christmas with our little girl."

"Yeah, we should go to bed. I'm exhausted after all the shopping and gift wrapping. In a few hours it will be Christmas and I can't wait to spend the day with my two favorite girls."

She grabbed his hand and started to walk away, but stopped, "Merry Christmas Mr. Evans."

As they walked back to the room hand in hand, Sam couldn't help but be thankful for having been given a chance to mend his and Mercedes' relationship last year. They were happier and more in love than they had ever been and the best part was they were blessed with Samantha a month later. Her birth had been the best Christmas surprise to both him and Mercedes...ever.


End file.
